


Manamon 2

by IeshaFox



Category: Manamon
Genre: A Sequel, based on an audiogame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: The world of Manamon is a vast place, and Tangeria is one of the most popular countries for Manamon to congregate. A young girl starts off on a journey to tame Manamon, only to find she's entangled in a plot nearly as thick as the Shadow Warriors' plan to awaken the god, Irroadium. But, neither hod can help the good guys, or the bad guys this time. Even Tabalus is gone, and the heavens are emlty. What will happen to those who worship the gods? And the biggest mystery of them all: What happened to the fabled Vibrogen rocket?





	Manamon 2

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> Read the notes first, please!  
> This story is based on the Manamon audio game from VGSTORM, and Aaron Baker. 158 of the creatures, and the mention of Tangeria, the fictional country, and a few other countries, are used as reference to the first game. Others are made up by the author.  
> Hope you enjoy!

One of the many eternal battles  
between Zeogniosss, and Irroadium  
had ended with a rather /range bang,  
almost obliterating the citizens of  
Tangeria, and the battle between the  
tamer, and Matthew Cranville,  
the Master Stadium leader went on  
as it was planned. Then the new  
trophy holder changed so swiftly  
people were stunned.  
All the while, drought killed people  
in the neighboring country, Kiara,  
and war was raged in Samin, and  
Krata, which meant only the  
citizens of Tangeria saw the  
large jump in technology, and  
science with the launch of the great  
Vibrogen rocket. The great  
rocket sent into space with the hope  
of finding other planets, and reaching  
beyond the stars. But, nobody planned  
for it to return to our dear planet,  
and crash.

**Author's Note:**

> Manamon is an audiogame created by Aaron Baker and VGSTORM, and is a "parody" of the Pokemon series, but accessible for the visually impaired community.


End file.
